


ART - Replication

by Tarlan



Series: ART - Stargate Bingo [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Mortal Coil - Rodney and Replicator Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Replication

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Ancientctybingo Round Two - Prompt: Nanites R Us

Another prompt that I decided to take quite literally, depicting Rodney and Replicator Rodney, and the machine on Atlantis that Rodney used to create FRAN. I considered a prompt from Alan Turing, who believed that Man could not create souls, but like the human body, a machine could be a 'mansion for a soul'.

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/399774/399774_original.jpg)


End file.
